Tsunade's Lewd Prison Village
by PirateRaider
Summary: An alternate ending to the Lewd Prison series done by Naruho-dou. In this the zetsus win and enslave and rape all the girls, then they invade the village. (Lemon warning, heavy sex, pure smut, not for everyone.)


Tsunade's Lewd Prison Village.

.

.

Several kunoichi had disappeared as of late, and it was suspected that they were captured by white zetsus, operating out of a hidden base. When all efforts to locate them failed, Tsunade resorted to a different tactic. She went after them alone, and then let herself get captured so she could find their secret base and break the girls out, or expose them the other ninjas to launch a sneak attack and rescue them. Part of the plan worked as they did capture her and take her to the underground prison where they were holding the other kunoichi.

When she was taken inside, she was treated to the sight of her student Sakura, being mercilessly raped by a zetsu. She was completely nude and being held up from behind by the zetsu, and they were facing Tsunade, giving her a clear view of Sakura's horrified face, large bouncing breasts, sexy nude body, and beautiful hairless vagina. As well as the zetsu's smug grin and long, thick penis, as it slid in and out of Sakura's tight pussy, stretching it out. The zetsu then revealed their plan to keep fucking them endlessly, and make them give birth over and over to replace all the zetsus that were killed.

As they stripped Tsunade naked to begin raping her as well, she realized there was a powerful aphrodisiac in the air. The aphrodisiac sealed chakra, made it hard to control her body, and of course made her aroused and horny as hell. She called them scum and expressed her hatred, but she put up no actual resistance as they stripped her naked, felt her up, and began raping her.

Tsunade and Sakura were raped over and over in the same room, and were even side by side throughout some parts of it. It seemed there was no limit to how many times the zetsus could ejaculate, yet they never came outside. Most of their inhuman semen was shot into their wombs, a bunch of it was swallowed, and some was shot into their asses. And the zetsus never tired, let up, or slowed down. After some time Tsunade pleaded and begged to let Sakura take a break, in exchange for taking her place and doing anything they wanted.

The zetsus paused to consider that, then decided to settle it with a cock squat competition. The loser would get a break, while the winner would get fucked twice as much and take twice as much sperm inside her. Tsunade told Sakura to go easy and let her win, but she refused as Tsunade had been getting fucked even harder than she had been.

They both positioned themselves over two zetsus that were laying down, and began riding them. Their hands were kept behind their heads and their breasts flailed wildly as they slammed down onto their cocks, taking the entire lengths inside them, pulled out until just the tip was in, and slammed back down at the fastest rates they could manage. Both Tsunade and Sakura overcame the embarrassment and gave it their all for the sake of the other. But to the shock of Tsunade, it was her pupil who won it. All the rape she endured, plus cock squat match against Hinata that happened the last time they were captured by zetsus, combined with all the fucking she endured since getting captured this time, gave Sakura the skills she needed to win.

A zetsu then grabbed Tsunade, forced her onto his lap, impaled her on his cock, then picked her up and carried her off. Her back was to his chest, he held her close as his hands gripped and fondled her tits, and he slid his cock in and out of her pussy as he walked. And the rest turned their attention to Sakura, who was already getting humped. Tsunade began to struggle, but the aphrodisiac and all the sex left her too weak for her efforts to be of any effect. The zetsu just pulled her legs up over his arms to further restrained her while still being able to grope her boobs and fuck her pussy. It was a humiliating and extremely perverted way of transporting a prisoner through a building. He claimed it was the standard to prevent escape attempts, but she was sure that was just a side effect, and the rape and humiliation was the true point.

On the way to her cell, they passed the other captured girls. Anko Mitarashi, who was being violently raped by two of them, Samui, the Cloud kunoichi, who was desperately fucking one, trying to meet the day's cum quota, Hinata Hyuuga, who was screaming and crying as she was being brutally raped, Ino Yamanaka, who was moaning as two of them were spit roasting her, and Shizune, was out of her cell, being rape-carried like Tsunade.

Seeing Shizune again would've been a happier reunion if they weren't both being impaled by their enemies' cocks at the moment. When the zetsu carrying Shzune saw Tsunade, he wanted to trade girls and fuck the hokage. To which he agreed, ignoring the break Sakura worked so hard to win for her teacher. They both got fucked again, and the zetsus pumped their seed into their wombs.

Then the zetsus realized how big of a turn on it was to see the girls fucked by other zetsus, and how no matter how many times a day they came, they were still never satisfied. So they decided to call in all the other zetsus to give them all a turn with the hokage, turning the break that Sakura and Tsunade struggled so hard to obtain into a blatant lie, while knowing full well they couldn't do anything about it.

.

With her plans to break everyone out turning out to be a complete flop, Tsunade was forced to wait for a rescue while trying to endure every sexual torture the zetsus could think of as they tried to break her will and turn her into an obedient sex slave. All while wearing handcuffs that reduced her strength to that of a starving child. But even with that and the aphrodisiac in effect, her will was strong and would not break easy. But the other girls were another story.

Anko and Samui were nearly broken. Their minds were almost gone and their lust for sex had almost consumed them. Hinata was retaining her sanity by clinging to her love for Naruto, and was able to endure the endless rape thanks to her sexual endeavours with him, but the zetsus were making steady progress in their efforts to destroy that bond and crush her spirit. She wasn't gonna last forever. Shizune was now heartbroken and depressed. She wept for her allies and for her teacher, whom she'd idolized and travelled with for years. Due to her naturally submissive nature, her mind endured, but she was an obedient slave who did everything and everyone they wanted. Sakura's status as a zetsu slut was improving. Right from the start she never resisted and did what they wanted without too much of a fuss, but even more so now, and she did it all with greater skill and put more effort into pleasuring them, making her more popular among the zetsus. Ino on the other hand, had figured out how to endure it all while keeping her sanity and even her happiness. She did it by submitting to her masters, accepting that she was a slave, enjoying her new life, and loving every second of sex those studs with huge dicks gave her. Ino was in love, and she did everything she could think of to please them. Knowing that Sakura won her last two matches, she challenged her to a cock squat match just to outdo her rival and prove that she was the best fuck there. And she managed to win. She even divulged every clan and village secret she knew, just so she could have even more sex with her zetsu masters.

.

But while the inside of the prison was an unending rape fest, the outside was something else altogether. Leaf ninjas had tracked Tsunade to that location and were preparing to attack. They had a Hyuuga scout the area with his byakugan and give them the full layout of the area, as well as expose any traps. He described it in full detail, telling them about every passage and how those walls might be able to block their radio transmissions in several areas, including the first part, and he revealed that were only two entrances, one of which had been sealed off a long time ago, and there were minimal traps, but plenty of alarms to watch out for. He guessed they were going for secrecy when they set up the defences, rather than preparing for battle. They were going with a carefully discussed plan where their strongest fighters would attack directly while the rest surrounded the place to cut off any escapes and provide support from the optimal positions. If the attacking group had any trouble, they were to exit the building and lure out their foes, where they would be attacked on all sides. And the Hyuuga would keep a lookout for any surprises.

They all knew the plan and it was time to act. They all got into positions, disabled the traps and alarms, and then they began.

The attack team broke the door down, then charged in. They dashed down the hall, and were suddenly cut off as a cage door fell down in front of them. Realizing it was a trap, they tried to double back, but another cage door slammed shut, blocking their way and trapping them inside. As they struggled to break out, gas was released from the walls. They tried to call the others to warn them, but their radio earpieces weren't working. Soon they were all unconscious.

Back outside, the other ninjas were so focused on the entrance that they failed to notice the zetsus sneaking up on them, surrounding the whole lot of them. They remained silent and undetected, and used blow guns with sleeping darts to take their targets out undetected.

The ninjas hit by the darts instantly and silently dropped one after another. It only took a few seconds for the ninjas to catch on and react, but in those few seconds over half of their forces were wiped out. The remaining ones retaliated, but they were outnumbered, surrounded, and had been breathing in the same aphrodisiac that sealed chakra and made it hard to move right that the zetsus had been using on the captured kunoichi. So they were all too horny and weak to fight. Most couldn't even handle the darts and fell before they could get off a single attack.

As the Leaf ninjas clashed with the zetsus, the Hyuuga watched with a smirk. Inside he was laughing. He was really a zetsu in disguise, who manipulated them into falling for a trap, and it was going flawlessly.

The battle was short and the Leaf ninjas were defeated. A grand total of 2 zetsus died, with 4 sustaining injuries. Which was two more deaths than they were hoping for, but by no means a crippling blow.

The zetsus gathered up the fallen ninjas and two dead comrades, and brought them all inside. The ninjas were stripped naked, then the men and women were separated. The men were all executed, and the women were carried in to join the rest.

.

All of Tsunade's hopes were crushed when she saw the kunoichi that were part of the rescue squad get brought in as defeated prisoners. It was also crushing to the rest of them, to see their only hope of rescue being forced to join them as fuck slaves. All of them broke down and cried. All except Ino, who was so busy dancing naked to entertain some of the zetsus and entice them into fucking her that she didn't even notice them. And when she did she didn't see them as a failed rescue and crushed dreams, but as sexual competition for the zetsu cocks that were supposed to be plugging her holes.

In the mix were Tenten, Kurenai, Tsume, Hana, Yuugao, Temari, and several others. And because the zetsu posing as a Hyuga was the main reason they won, he got to rape several of them first. And he chose Tenten, Kurenai, Tsume, Hana, and Temari. And while he was waiting for them to wake up, he'd have his way with Sakura, Tsunade and Hinata. When the kunoichi awoke, they saw a zetsu on a fancy chair, with Tsunade, their hokage and idol to most of them, naked and bouncing on his cock like a trained whore, as Sakura and Hinata, also in the nude, provided refreshments and let him grope their huge breasts.

The kunoichi tried to lash out and strike down the zetsu, but they were in chains and couldn't do a thing. So instead they shouted out every complaint and insult they could think of. But the zetsu just laughed. They were at his mercy, subject to his perverted whims, and he knew it. With a grin and a grunt, he pumped Tsunade full of his seed, then he pushed her off and made Hinata use her mouth to clean his cock. Then he got up and headed to the new girls.

Deciding to start with Tenten, he grabbed her, undid her chains, then bent her over and thrust his dick into her virgin pussy. And before she had a chance to get used to the intrusion, he began thrusting wildly. After a few minutes he changed positions without pulling out by pulling her to his chest and lifting her legs off the ground. That way the rest of them could have a much clearer view of her nude body and his huge dick as he slid it in and out of her bleeding pussy.

As that zetsu raped Tenten, others came in to retrieve Tsunade, Sakura and Hinata, whom he was already done with. They didn't resist as all as they were forced onto zetsu cocks and then rape-carried away as the others watched. They were taken to a larger room where plenty of zetsus were gang banging all the remaining kunoichi. They were already being raped in every position the zetsus could think of when Tsunade, Sakura and Hinata joined in. And apparently the zetsus were either very creative about sexual positions, or they did some research, because they included stuff the women had never heard of. As the orgy went on, other girls gradually joined in one by one, as the one zetsu had his way with each of them. He thoroughly raped their pussies, manhandled their tits and filled them with his cum. The last one to be raped by him was Temari, who was seriously regretting volunteering to help her Leaf allies, and she was brought in by that zetsu, as he wasn't gonna miss their victory orgy.

Hours upon hours of relentless forced sex later, the orgy was beginning to wind down. Many of the zetsus had gone, and the kunoichi were lying on the floor, lifeless, limp, and struggling to breathe. Their holes had been pumped so full of zetsu cum that they felt like they were going to burst.

"Hey, do you mind telling me how this happened? How did you all fail the rescue this badly?" Tsunade asked the recently captured girls.

"I have no idea."

"I can answer that," said a zetsu that was fucking Shizune.

Their eyes went wide as he suddenly transformed into the Hyuuga that helped lead the attack.

"It appears I was wrong about the number of traps, and I failed to noticed the men sneaking up on us," he said with a grin.

"You Bastard!"

Finding out that their plan was reliant on the support of an enemy in disguise was shocking and infuriating. And it was humiliating that they were led into a trap, while never suspecting a thing, and ended up as fuck slaves for a bunch of humanoid plants with big dicks that never seemed to go limp or run out of sperm.

"So that's it? One saboteur and the mission fails and we're gonna spend the rest of our lives as fuck slaves?" cried Tsunade.

"Actually no."

They looked up to see another Tsunade, this one fully clothed and devoid of zetsu semen. They froze in shock.

"There was no sabotage and the attack went flawlessly. There were no casualties on the side of the Leaf, all the captured kunoichi were rescued, and Lady Tsunade will be able to resume her role as the village leader with little to no delays," she said. "Or at least that's what everyone's going to believe."

The kunoichi were all shocked and horrified. Then they realized the rest of the zetsus didn't stop fucking them and leave because they were satisfied, but because it was time to act. And if they waited much longer, it could lead to other ninjas showing up to check up on them and causing some complications.

"That won't work. They'll find you out."

"It was no coincidence that we fooled your tracker ninjas. Our transformations are flawless. Our chakra, scents, forms, voices, and even personalities are completely indistinguishable from the real deal. And if someone does get suspicious, we'll take them out in secret before they can do anything."

As the remaining zetsus rape-carried them back to their cells, the kunoichi cried and prayed that their plans would fail. There wasn't much else they could do.

.

.

.

The rescue of Tsunade and the other kunoichi failed spectacularly. Now a large group of zetsus approached the village, disguised as the captured kunoichi and the rescue team returning victorious. They were able to walk in through the front gate without ever arising any suspicion. They did draw some attention, but no-one doubted it was them.

After a brief stop at the hospital to treat their injuries, they resumed the lives they were impersonating. The fake Tsunade and Shizune went to the hokage's office and got to work running the village. They went through the village's secret files to discover every last secret passage in and out of the village. Then they assigned the tasks of guarding those passages to some of the ninjas who rescued them. And with that the zetsus gained a means to smuggle themselves into the village and smuggle their victims out.

Fake Tsunade stayed in contact with the other zetsus to let them know where and when the Leaf ninjas would be vulnerable. He also had two teams of weak gennin search the place they were imprisoned at, fooling them into thinking it was going to be a safe and easy job, instead of a trap that would result in the girls becoming sex slaves.

The zetsus began targeting both the ninja and civilian population. They hunted down individuals who were alone at the time, kidnapped them, and had a transformed zetsu take their places. The males they kidnapped were murdered and their bodies were smuggled out to be disposed of in secret. The females were kept alive and were often raped before they were smuggled out to be imprisoned.

Once they had a big enough foothold in the village they began to expand their operations.

By posing as individual family members, they were able to poison food and drinks, then kidnap and replace entire households. And by repeating that, they were able to kidnap and replace entire blocks.

By taking over the hot springs and adding something to the water that made people fall asleep, they turned a steady stream of sexy female customers into a steady stream of sex slaves that were kept in bondage underground, where they couldn't be found and where the local zetsus could rape them at their leisure.

By kidnapping the doctors and nurses and replacing them with zetsus who had medical knowledge, they were able to avoid suspicion as they gave pills and shots that knocked the patients out, making it easy to kidnap and replace them.

By taking over bars and restaurants, they learned who would be heading home alone and intoxicated, thus making them easy targets.

They attacked ninja teams while they were off guard, getting all of them at once. All zetsu teams went after their clients and people they were supposed to help.

Their whole strategy was replicate, infiltrate, impersonate, assassinate, repeat, subjugate, and impregnate, and it was working. They turn into certain people, go into their homes and work places, pretend to be them, kidnap or murder those that know those certain people, have another zetsu take their place, keep at it until they take over, then later they would take over completely and turn all the girls into their sex slaves.

As zetsu control spread more and more, they started running out of room to hold all their women. So they started smuggling them back into the village and into secret prisons they now controlled. That worked well for the zetsus, as it meant more of them could rape more girls more often. But it wasn't good for the captured girls, as due to the increasing number of girls and decreasing number of zetsus, they were being raped less and less, and were starting to recover from it all. But now that they've been moved to where there are many more zetsus, they've once again began enduring nonstop rape and humiliation, as every last zetsu wanted to spend every last second of his free time with his cock in a captured slut's pussy.

At one point the zetsus decided to hold the cock squat championships. The winner would be granted any request she wanted, provided it didn't disrupt anything they were doing. The ones who did well, would be granted minor requests. And those who did poorly would be punished. They weren't allowed to use their hands and had to do 5000 cock squats without any breaks. And they have to thrust their hips all the way to the end each time in order for them to count.

Dozens of girls joined the competition. Not all by choice though. Some of them were planning to request better food and living conditions, a lot of the older ones planned to request that the zetsus rape the younger girls less often than the more mature women, or just not rape the lolis until they got older. Ino and a few others wanted to get gang banged, nonstop for at least a week, and then never having to endure the feeling of not having their masters' cocks inside them.

They all positioned themselves over the zetsus that were lying down, with their huge dicks pointing straight up and smug grins on their faces. Their hands were kept behind their heads or behind their backs, making sure that they couldn't use them to support their weight or cover their breasts. Then one zetsu, whose dick was being sucked on by both Hanabi and Moegi, gave them the signal to begin.

Sounds of flesh hitting flesh and sexual moans filled the air, and breasts flailed wildly as the girls squatted down onto the zetsus' cocks, taking as much as they could fit inside their pussies, pulled out until just the tips were in, and slammed back down as fast as they could manage, while every few minutes the zetsus filled their pussies up with their seed. And some of them actually used their vaginal muscles to squeeze those zetsu cocks in an effort to make them cum more frequently.

After several minutes girls started getting disqualified. They used their arms to support themselves, or slipped and fell, or collapsed after having all they could take. As the number of girls dropped, the zetsus began mocking them, saying the whores were pathetic and they needed to step up or there wouldn't be any winners.

The competition of girls riding the cocks of the inhuman rapists who enslaved them and likely murdered the guys they cared about, lasted for almost an hour and a half before somebody claimed first place. This was shocking to many of them as they were only a fraction of the way done, and it was none other than Hinata who won it all. She smiled and even did a victory pose. After the first time she was captured by the zetsus and used as a fuck slave for their entertainment, she hooked up with Naruto and they'd been fucking like animals ever since. The time she spend being violated by the zetsus paled in comparison to the sex she had with Naruto and it was only because of him that she lasted this long. They'd explored every last sexual thing they could think of, especially cock squats. She'd done over 80,000 on his huge dick, largely because she was worried she might lose him to Sakura or some other slut via that crazy sexual exercise competition. And now it was no surprise that she could outdo the entire village at it.

But just because one girl managed to win didn't mean the rest were allowed to stop. They had to keep on fucking until each and every last one was finished.

Ino came in second, and some others finished soon after. But many wouldn't be finished for hours, if they even lasted that long.

At the end of it the zetsus began punishing the girls who disappointed. Punishments included additional sets of 5000 cock squats, having to lick the floor clean of sexual juices, being put into bondage and being subjected to painful, yet erotic tortures, or tickle tortures.

"Alright Hyuuga whore. You won, so what's your request?"

"Naruto," she said. "I want to spend the rest of my life as Naruto's personal fuck slave."

The zetsus cringed as it meant losing one of their favourite whores. Then the nearest one stepped up, grabbed her by the tits, and groped her.

"Alright, a deal's a deal. When he's captured and brought in, we'll hand you over to him. But only when he's captured and brought in. Until then, you still belong to us."

Hinata felt a little bad that she didn't use her request to help the others and instead used it to reunite with her lover, but she just couldn't take it anymore. Plus Naruto was one of the only people in the entire village that she really cared about, or who really cared about her, largely due to her clan's traditions of competing against each other for power, and forcing those who lost into slavery. She'd been planning to abandon her clan and marry Naruto since they were kids.

"Uh, can I get in on that?"

They turned and saw the ramen shop girl Ayame, bent over, holding on to a wall for support, getting raped from behind as her rather impressively large breasts swung back and forth as the zetsu thrust his cock into her tight pussy.

"I wanna be Naruto's slave too," she said.

Ayame had always imagined that her first time would be with Naruto. First they'd go on a romantic date, then cap it off in a beautiful, romantic setting, where she would seduce him into having his way with her, and then he'd make the wait and efforts more than worth it as he gave her the most incredible love making experience ever. But when she was kidnapped by the zetsus, that dream was crushed as they relentlessly violated every part of her body, like a whore with a multi billion ryo debt. Gone where her dreams of becoming Naruto's wife or lover, and by now becoming a sex slave to the guy she liked sounded like heaven.

"I don't think so. It's bad enough we have to soon lose even one of our whores. There's no reason to give up another."

"Yeah, unless you can offer something worth a hell of a lot more than your tight pussy, sweet ass, and big tits, then you're staying on our cocks."

"Like what?"

"Like some serious vulnerabilities of some other well guarded places."

"Or maybe a way to catch that jinchuriki brat."

The zetsus laughed, knowing there was no way the civilian girl knew anything like that. And Ayame cringed as she felt her heart break. She knew how to capture Naruto with ease, but to tell them was to stab him in the back. On the other hand it was a tactic they were sure to try, and with at least half the village being zetsus in disguise, he had almost no chance of getting away, let alone rescuing them. And if she didn't act fast, someone else would, and she'd lose her last hope of getting away from the rapist plant men.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind sharing Naruto with a few other girls," Hinata struggled to say, as she was pressed up against the wall by a zetsu, as his hands squeezed her boobs and his cock thrust in and out of her pussy. "He's too much for one girl to handle."

"If she can pull it off, then fine. We'll give him an entire harem."

 _'_ _Please forgive me Naruto,'_ thought Ayame as her womb was filled with zetsu cum.

"His weakness is my father's ramen shop. He eats there more than he eats at home. Just put some drugs into his ramen and let him wolf it down," she cried.

"Dammit! Alright, fine! But until he's brought in, you're still ours, and we're gonna make the most of our time by fucking you ten times as much and making sure that by the time he gets his tiny, pathetic dick into you, you'll already be so addicted to us, that you'll beg us to kill him and take you back."

The zetsus ramped up their sexual assaults on Hinata and Ayame, determined to make sure they wouldn't go a second without at least two zetsu cocks in them.

.

The rest of the Akatsuki had infiltrated the village and joined the zetsus. They went after those who weren't falling prey to the zetsus and their traps. They attacked, captured and murdered one target after another. And they joined the zetsus as they raped the captured women. Tsunade was violated by every male member of the Akatsuki in front of many of the village's female population.

.

The attempt to capture Naruto was successful. After devouring 24 bowls of drugged ramen, Naruto passed out and they captured him in his sleep. They couldn't believe that after so many failed attempts at capturing him, and all the damage he had done, that he would fall this easy. In fact, they'd been counting on it so they wouldn't have to hold up their end of the deal.

Naruto awoke to the feeling of an impossibly tight pussy wrapped around his cock, as someone had their arms wrapped tightly around his neck and was making out with him.

Hanabi's tongue was exploring Naruto's mouth as she held on tight to him. And Moegi currently had his dick in her vagina, even though it felt about ten sizes too big for her, and was shaking her hips to the best of her abilities. Naruto was shocked to awaken to find two younger girls having sex with him, but he embraced them, held them tightly, kissed them passionately, and thrust into their pussies. Hanabi and Moegi orgasmed so hard that they passed out, and he flooded their stomachs with his cum.

With the sex done, Naruto finally took notice of where he was. In an underground prison cell, being watched by white zetsus with hard ons.

"You punks again? What now? You trying to learn how to fuck little girls?"

"No, we've already had our way with those two. Along with almost every other hot piece of ass in this village of whores."

"Bastards!"

Naruto suddenly dropped to his knees as he felt the life drain out of him by a collar that he didn't notice around his neck.

"That collar will drain every last bit of chakra from you. And that includes your demon chakra, and your nature chakra. Along with your strength, and even your life if it stays on long enough. If you use any jutsus or even annoy us, it'll activate. You're trapped, and there's no escape this time," a zetsu said with a cocky grin.

Naruto was taken from one end of the prison to the other. With multiple zetsus guarding him and Hanabi and Moegi slung over his shoulders, he walked through a long hall lined with cells that were filled Leaf village girls that were all getting raped by zetsus. The trip took him through rooms where giant orgies and other sexual activities were going on between the girl and the zetsus, with many of those girls enjoying themselves, rooms with girls being tortured and humiliated, and more halls lined with cells full of girls that were getting fucked by them. Virtually the entire female population of the village had become their sex slaves, and they were showing that off by deliberately taking the longest route possible.

At the end of it was a large cell. Inside Hinata, Ayame, Sakura, and Tenten were getting gang banged. Naruto was forced to stand there, watching and waiting for them to finish before he, Hanabi and Moegi were locked in there with the girls, who were now laying on the cold floor, barely conscious, with zetsu cum flowing out of their holes like a fountain.

"Those whores belong to you now. Fuck 'em as much as you want."

"Too bad after what we did, they'll never be satisfied by your dick again. Ha ha ha!"

Other girls had tried to escape their rapists by joining Naruto's harem as well, but they failed. Tsunade and Temari tried especially hard to become his fuck slaves, but they were denied. Being the village leader, a legendary sanin, one of the most famous and iconic people to ever come out of that village, as well as a smoking hot slut with giant tits and incredible sexual skills, Tsunade was far too valuable as a sex slave to give up. And as for Temari, they just didn't want to give up their only fuck slave that came from the Sand village.

Naruto helped the girls and cleaned them up. He took care of them, nursed them back to health, and gave them a shoulder to cry on. Ayame was especially tearful, as she was the one to blame for his capture.

Worried that if Naruto's cock didn't start occupying their vaginas soon, the zetsus' cocks would, the girls began making out with him, pressing their nude bodies against his, and sucking on his cock. Sex quickly followed.

Naruto sat on the bed and Hinata got up onto him. She sat on his lap, slid his cock into her vagina, wrapped her arms and legs around him, and moaned in sexual pleasure. As she began to bounce up and down on his cock, he began fondling and sucking on her big boobs. Hinata was in heaven as she rode his cock. She came multiple times and Naruto came twice, filling her up with his seed.

When Hinata finished, she got off of him, gasping for air, and happier than she'd been in a long time. Then Sakura took her place. One by one he had sex with all of them. He took Sakura in the missionary position, he took Tenten doggy style, he fucked Ayame sideways, he fucked Moegi standing up with her legs around his waste and her arms around his neck, and he fucked Hanabi while holding her up by the legs with her back to his chest. He shot his load into their pussies several times for each of them, and was still ready for more. So he went a few more rounds with them, using their other holes.

"So, I gotta know. Am I as good as those zetsus rapists?" asked Naruto.

The girls all agreed that with his bigger dick, better looks, incredible touch, and ability to find and use their sweet spots, Naruto on his own was at least as good, if not better, than entire groups of zetsus that had gang banged them. Something that made Naruto feel better about himself.

He knew it wasn't gonna last forever. When the Akatsuki decided it was time to extract the Nine-Tails, they'd do so without delay and kill him in the process. Then they'd reclaim his harem. And at the moment there was nothing he could do about it, except take some pleasure in knowing that if he could use his shadow clones, he'd be able to put entire armies of zetsus to shame in fucking contests.

.

.

With the last of their threats defeated, the Akatsuki launched their final attack on the village hidden in the leaves. With all of the ninjas who were strong enough to last more than a second against them already taken down and white zetsus spread throughout the village, the battle was over in less than an hour. Less than 10 people were unaccounted for, and all of them were running and hiding. And with traps surrounding the village, they wouldn't make it far it they tried to escape. So the Akatsuki declared victory.

Collars and leashes were put on each of the captured girls and they were then forced to crawl on their hands and knees like dogs, being led by the zetsus. And Naruto's girls were no exception to this. They simply activated his collar, hauled the girls out, and left him locked up alone in there as the girls struggled and cried.

"Don't worry whores, you'll be back on his cock after the celebration," said a zetsu.

The girls were taken outside and forced to crawl nude through the streets, all headed in the same direction. As they got closer and closer, they joined with more and more girls from other prisons, who were also crawling nude. There were also captured men, but they were in cages being pulled by nude women who were being treated as horses. And even though those guys normally would've love the sight of every hot chick in the village in the nude, the circumstances made it a depressing moment. Especially since with their angles and the girls' positions, they had a hard time getting a view of the good parts.

They were taken to the stadium where the Chunnin exams were held. The men were put in the stands and forced to watch as the women filled the arena. And as soon as the girls were in the zetsus began grabbing and molesting them.

Once everyone was in place, Tsunade, Shizune, Tsume, and several other prominent women of the village appeared in the Kage's booth, along with the Akatsuki members. The Akatsuki were wearing their trademark cloaks, but the only things the women were wearing was Tsunade's hat that marked her as hokage. The big screen turned on and filmed them, giving everybody a clear view of their female leaders in the nude, getting groped from behind by their sworn enemies. Tsunade had tears flowing from her eyes as she stepped forth to give a speech while being groped.

"People of Konohamaru village. I'm sorry. Our war against the Akatsuki is now over. And we have lost. This village, and everything in it, is now their property. AAH!"

Tsunade cried out as she was suddenly penetrated from behind by the Black zetsu. And as he began thrusting into her ass, she struggled to continue.

"A-as per the t-terms of s-surrender forced upon us, we are now their slaves. Ah! The men will be used for labour. The women are now fuck slave whores. Ah! A-any man who resists will be killed. Any woman who resists will be tortured until she breaks. Don't expect rescue. There won't be any miracles that save us. It's over. We've lost. From now on, ah, we must obey our masters. I'm sorry!"

They were hoisted up to give the camera, and thus the crowd, a clear view of the Akatsuki cocks sliding in and out of their vaginas and assholes. Then Black Zetsu spoke up.

"Commence the celebration!"

And with that a giant orgy broke out as the zetsus began raping all the girls. Sounds of sex echoed through the whole stadium. Hours upon hours of continuous fucking went by and they showed no signs of letting up. The men being forced to watch were crushed, humiliated, and embarrassed. They were all defeated with ease, now they were being forced to watch as every girl they ever cared about was raped in front of them, by white skinned freaks that not only had bigger dicks than them, but could also last infinitely longer, keep cumming without limits, and easily make the women squeal in ways they never could.

Everywhere you looked, tits were bouncing wildly, getting groped, or were wrapped around dicks while they were being tit-fucked. Cocks invaded every opening, pussies, mouths, asses, and often stretched them out. There were gang bangs, reverse gang bangs, and everything in between. Girls were filled with cum and many feared pregnancy was a sure thing, while many others decided to just give up and try to enjoy it.

It was probably the largest orgy their world had ever known, and it lasted for days. The zetsus were insatiable, and determined to fuck every slut, in every hole, in every position. And they had the sex drives needed to pull it off. And even when the celebratory orgy ended, the sex didn't. The entire village became a brothel. The girls were forced to remain nude at all times and were constantly getting molested and fucked. The men were bullied, exploited, mocked, and were never allowed any action. And pornographic posters of Tsunade were spread throughout the village with messages to remind them who was in charge.

With victory over Konohamaru village complete, the Akatsuki were now poised to do the same thing to the rest of the Land of Fire. And then the rest of the world. But for now they were on a break, enjoying the army of whores that now existed only for their perverted pleasures.

.

.

.

AN: I wrote this when I got sick of waiting for the next Lewd Prison chapter. Happy St. Patrick's Day.


End file.
